


Memory Game

by chaoticrandomness



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Gen, Introspection, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 20:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10316111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticrandomness/pseuds/chaoticrandomness
Summary: Akemi Homura remembers everything.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zenonaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenonaa/gifts).



She remembers _everything_. 

 

She remembers receiving her acceptance letter in the hospital and walking through the gates and wanting to hide in a room filled with strangers. She remembers the pink-haired girl who asked her who she was and introduced her to all of her friends. 

 

She remembers falling in love. 

 

She remembers the headmaster and his red eyes and his obsession with hope and his plans for a demented mutual killing game. She remembers being invited into his office and sitting down on a chair and being offered a cup of tea. 

 

_“Akemi Homura, do you want to make a deal?”_

_She_ remembers everything, but none of her classmates do. If she can convince them to figure out the reasons behind their imprisonment and escape, she wins. 

 

If Madoka dies, she loses. 

 

“Who are you?” Madoka asks, and she can’t answer. If she were to answer, she’d cry, and she can’t let herself break. 

 

She has to be strong. 


End file.
